Pillow Talk
by GPR
Summary: Ten years is a long time to be in love, it's just the awkwardness of being a toy that's getting in the way of passion. Jessie/Buzz. Now is definitely very much an M rated story. Enjoy.
1. Goodnight, Sweet Dreams

Slivers of silver cascaded haphazardly into the cosy room, some reaching far across the bed to where several forms lay sleeping, six of which were much, much smaller than the seventh, who breathed heavily in and out of her mouth.

One of the smaller beings moved ever so slightly onto her side, gazing at the gaps in the curtain.

"Jessie?" a soft whisper came from behind her.

Startled, she turned to look over her shoulder to gaze back at a glowing Buzz. With the slight shock subsiding, she smiled warmly, "Hey space ranger."

Buzz averted his gaze momentarily, a blush rising in his cheeks, "I was checking if you were ok?"

The cowgirl caught his eyes and held them in a stare. It was the first time Bonnie had put the two of them next to each other in her bed, and Jessie found that Buzz, as always, found this new type of intimacy somewhat… awkward. It was only then that she realised his left arm was firmly pined underneath her, his hand resting absentmindedly on her hip, although he probably thought it to be her waist as he couldn't see under the covers.

"I'm… fine. Really Buzz." She added for emphasise as his look turned to concern.

"Well… if you're sure?" he looked at her almost… longingly? She couldn't quite tell. Things hadn't really "happened" so much between them since… since Spanish mode- since she kissed him all over his face, or held his hand as she was certain they were going to die… admittedly their relationship had advanced more in a week than it had done in ten years… but it still wasn't where she wanted it to be.

She must have looked almost disheartened as she mumbled back, "I'm sure. Goodnight Buzz."

Buzz watched as Jessie turned back on her side, her back to him once again, "Night Jess."

He lay back on his back, and stared up at the whitewash ceiling, thinking.

He knew things hadn't quite gone smoothly between the two of them; after their Paso doable his heart had been racing with the sheer amount of contact his body had had against hers, his hands on her waist, the looks she had given him, and just the closeness… he had felt electrified as he pulled her against him numerous times; and it scared him.

Suddenly he had the urge to be just as close to her as he had been. Sure, his arm was already around her… but that wasn't enough.

Carefully, so as not to disturb her- as she was still enough to be asleep; he rolled over gently onto his side, the front of his body pressing against the back of hers. He slipped his arm under hers, his hand running along the soft fabric of her body, until it came to the side of her waist pressed against the bed.

He sighed heavily, savouring the feeling of having someone so close- of having _her_ so close. He loved the way her body against his felt, and the smell of her hair- oh her hair! He nuzzled it lovingly, unable the stop himself as the smell enveloped him, and the soft yarn brushed lightly against his face.

Losing himself in her, his inhibitions gone completely as his thoughts, his senses, were filled with every fibre of her, he nestled even closer to her, his lips brushing the back of her ear as his eyes fluttered closed with desire.

She stirred, a little disorientated as she felt the gentle pressure of Buzz at her back, "Buzz?"

He ran his nose up and down the curve of her ear and felt her shudder beside him.

"Oh Jessie…" he murmured into her ear, his hand travelling down from her waist to her hip as he completely lost himself in her.

Jessie didn't quite know what to think- or do, or say. She merely lay still, taken aback and somewhat unsure to begin with. Every touch he gave her felt like fire in the pit of her stomach, it sent shivers down her spine. It scared her a little- she'd never felt quite like this before.

His hand continued to caress her, slipping lower until it was on her thigh, his eyes still firmly closed as his lips descended onto her neck, and he began to plant tender, desire filled kisses there.

A tiny moan escaped her lips before she could whisper his name into the silent air as she too was lost in the heat of the moment, "Buzz…"

"_Mi amour_…" he breathed into her neck between kisses.

She froze. It was the Spanish side of Buzz creeping in. Her heart sank so low she was sure it had settled somewhere in her stomach.

Buzz froze too, realisation hitting him abruptly, "I… I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."

He felt utter embarrassment flood through him. How could he do such a thing? How could he act so… disgraceful towards her? How could he take advantage of her whilst she was sleeping?

Quickly the embarrassment was replaced with shame. She deserved better.

He began to pull his hand away from her thigh when he felt her hand stop his. Firmly, she guided it to her waist, forcing him to lean into her even more, his face buried deep into her neck.

"Jessie…" he had meant it as a warning to stop her, but it came out as a passion filled growl as his grip tightened on her, pulling her closer.

She twisted around in his arms, her heavy lidded eyes catching his as she ran her hands across his plastic chest, a coy smile playing on her lips, "Just go with it Buzz."

And he did. He practically positioned himself on top of her, placing sweet kisses all over her neck, one arm wrapped securely around her, while the other sunk lower and lower- until he grazed her left buttock, and she let out a low, unrecognisable sound he didn't know she could make. It spurred him on, and he gently attacked her ears by nibbling the earlobes and then sucking them.

Jessie's mind had already been blown. She was in a state of such heightened pleasure she forgot where they were- it was just her and Buzz.

_Buzz_. God he knew how to send her reeling. This Buzz was a far cry from the shy space toy she'd first met. Jessie figured all the pent up desire, lust and frustration had accumulated over the ten years they had known each other, and now- oh god now it was only just allowed to come out. Her eyes flickered closed as she allowed Buzz to whisk her away to a blissfulness she never even knew existed. She'd dreamed of this type of intimacy between them for years, although had never quite known what to expect.

"Oh…" she groaned as his lips found a sensitive spot beneath her ear, sending another wave of tremors down her spine.

Buzz felt the last dregs of shame fade away completely at Jessie's whimpering as he continued to suck the sensitive spot. He wanted her so badly it physically ached. It was a relief to him to finally show her just how much he desperately craved her. He'd seen some things on the TV as the years had gone by, blushing as he imagined himself and Jessie in the same situation. He'd dreamt of it so often the past ten years he knew exactly what he wanted to do; in every dream it was the same kisses in the same order and now- oh now he was doing it for real, and it was a tenfold more intense than his dreams had ever been.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into her further. He paused, surfacing only to gaze into her intense green eyes. He trailed his fingers across her plastic skin, before his eyes fell upon her lips.

They were still for quite some time, chests heaving in synchronisation as sexual tension filled the air once again.

Buzz wanted to kiss her- kiss her on the lips, like he'd seen numerous men do in the movies Andy had occasionally watched- with a girl or two he'd brought home. He wanted to get it just right, perfect.

"Kiss me." He caught Jessie's eyes once again. God, he'd longed to hear her say that for so long…

He began to lean in, ever so slowly, Jessie's eyes fluttering closed as she waited in anticipation.

Their lips barely brushed when they heard footsteps right outside the bedroom door. Buzz shot a look of dismay across the room as Jessie came round and opened her eyes, before she knew it he had rolled off of her.

The door opened as Bonnie's mother looked into her daughter's room, making sure everything was okay. Satisfied her daughter was fast asleep, she closed the door to, and her footsteps echoed away down the hall.

Jessie unfroze, glancing at Buzz, who was staring vacantly at the ceiling, looking somewhat upset and disappointed.

If anything, Jessie wasn't going to let what just happened become something he tried to forget about. She wouldn't go back to the days where she endeavoured to figure out if she really meant anything to him.

She nuzzled up as closely as she could to him, snapping him out of his reverie as her head rested on his chest, her leg sliding over the top of his so her foot was between his feet- her hips firmly planted against his.

He gazed down at the mop of red hair (her hat forgotten on the pillow beside them), and was silently thankful. He gripped her in a fierce embrace, and closed his eyes as both of them drifted off into a blissful sleep.


	2. Interruptions

Hi everyone, thanks so much for your lovely reviews :) I wrote the previous chapter initally as a one shot but wanted to see if anyone wanted me to carry it on- I thought it was a good little story to stand on its own, so if you don't want to know what happens next and like it as a one shot, please tell me and I may reissue it under a different title and continue writing this one.

One more note, I started writing this fic as I'm currently missing my other half, and feel in a real gushy mood, so most of this will just be fluff :)

* * *

When morning came Bonnie was nowhere to be seen.

Jessie, still tired from last night yawned gently, glancing across the empty bed. Confused as to where her owner had gotten to, she frowned. It took sometime for it to dawn on her it was Saturday, and the young girl had swimming practice early in the mornings. She sighed- she was still getting used to this new routine.

She must have been the only toy to have slept in so late, as she noticed the bed had been completely vacated as she looked across the expanse of space once again, before gazing back over her shoulder to the edge of the bed.

She groaned as she realised her neck felt somewhat stiff from where she'd been sleeping on Buzz.

_Buzz_. Thinking of him stirred the butterflies in her stomach, which flitted around excitedly as the events from last night exploded back into the forefront of her mind. She felt the heat rise up in her cheeks, and had she have had any blood in her cloth clad body, she would have sworn her cheeks would have been the colour of beetroot.

Flustered, she pushed the images and recollections of the new sensations to the back of her mind, pushing the bed covers off of her and standing up cautiously.

Why had everyone let her sleep so late? Including Woody? He never would have let someone sleep when their owner was about to wake up.

She kicked the covers back into place, completely bamboozled and at a loss at what was going on. Carefully, she scrambled onto the bedside table and began to climb down the handles of the draws.

When she reached the floor she heard a familiar voice call her name.

Turning to the sound of the voice, Jessie spotted Woody leisurely ambling toward her, a look of excitement on his face.

"What is it Woody?" her brow furrowed as she stared at him quizzically.

"Bonnie and her parents are away for the weekend, they're coming back after her swimming lesson to pack up a few things and then go," He grinned, "It's the first time we get to explore the house properly since we got here- Dolly's offered to take us round on a sort of… tour later."

She smiled, "Sounds great."

She paused, and just as he was about to walk away, she called him back, "Why'd ya let me sleep?"

He looked somewhat sheepish, "Well er… Bonnie got up real early- and I mean real early. Hardly any of us were fully awake. Some of us slept in a bit after she'd gone because we were so tired."

"Oh…" The cowgirl gazed at her feet a little, wondering why Buzz had woken, and not bothered to wake her.

Woody carried on, unaware of the expression slowly creeping across her face, "We let everyone wake up on their own pretty much. Everyone was fairly tired. We left you as you were so outta it."

"We?"

"Me and Buzz. He said you woke up once or twice and thought it best not to disturb you."

The heat rose to her cheeks once again, and she avoided his gaze, even though he had no way of telling of her embarrassment, "Thanks Woody… I was quite tired."

He smiled and was off, advancing to where she'd only just noticed Slinky was.

She stood there for a couple more minutes, mind blank, not quite sure what to think or do. Slowly, she dragged herself around the side of the bed to the main piece of floor in the room, where most of the other toys were milling about, talking, playing card games or just relaxing.

She noticed, with a heavy heart, Buzz wasn't there.

Her face fell slightly. What if he never meant anything about last night? What if Spanish Buzz had taken over for the most part, even when she'd stopped his hand from withdrawing, and coaxed him on a little more? What if last night meant… what if it meant she'd ruined everything she'd ever had with Buzz? The friendship? The little sparks that suggested more than friendship could have been on the table? What if… now it was just awkwardness between them?

Jessie felt a little horror creeping into her mind, and the heat drained from her cheeks into the pit of her stomach. Oh god… she had to fix this.

"Hey… partner." A soft voice cooed in her ear, the vocals faltering somewhat in nervousness.

The butterflies returned; this time full force.

"H-hey… space ranger…" she breathed, not quite believing he was there, talking to her.

Buzz sidled up from behind the cowgirl, only to find himself alongside her, "I…um, I want to apologise for last night Jessie-"

"Buzz-" she began, dread creeping in.

"No, no… hear me out first," he wasn't looking at her, instead he was gazing down at his feet instead, "I… I've been thinking about last night ever since… ever since I woke up and… I…I want to apologise for…_come onto_ you in the first place, it was completely out of line for me to have… taken such advantage of you-"

She opened her mouth to protest, to tell him she liked what he… "did" so to speak, and that… she'd been waiting for it for the past 10 years… but found his finger on her lips. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and the heat found its way to her ears as she was stunned into silence.

"Jessie… it _was_ wrong of me," she felt her heart go out to him as he hung his head in shame, "But… when I tried to… pull away you… wouldn't let me… and I am… I am not accountable for your actions…"

Buzz met her eyes, and stared at her so intensely, she thought she might swoon.

"So I can only apologise for my actions… but I must ask you… last night… when you… did you… are… I mean…" he broke the eye contact, embarrassed again, "Do… do you feel the same about me? Not Spanish me… or… just… just me?"

His voice was barely hopeful as he stared at the ground, letting his hand fall to his side as he shifted his feel ever so slightly.

Jessie was in a state of shock. It took a few more minutes of silence for it to sink in, and for her to even open her mouth. Even then nothing came out, and as her mind ran through things she should say, she settled on the most important, deciding it was now or never.

"Buzz, I-"

"Everyone gather round! I want to talk about how this tour's going to work!" Dolly called, standing on top of a few alphabet blocks Bonnie had left out from yesterday.

Jessie stood there a few more minutes with her mouth slightly ajar, both her and Buzz looking over to where the toys were now collating.

"I guess we ought to go over…" Buzz gazed at her, dejectedly, before he started to make his way towards the others.

_Darn it_. She thought, still a little incredulous at the sheer bad luck her and Buzz seemed to have. _Why does everyone and everything have to interrupt at pivotal points in a gal's life?_


	3. The tour

Thank you again for all your encouraging reviews :) I haven't really written much due to an influx of exams, but now I'm at home alone and I'm finding the time to spend it doing something I used to love :) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and I would appriciate more reviews! :)

PS There are some M rated words in this chapter, I thought I'd try to tackle the naivity all toys should have about relationships. It might seem a bit short but I thought it would to leave you on a funny note.

* * *

The talk of the tour was well under way before Jessie even had a chance to catch up with Buzz or even listen to a word Dolly had to say. Bonnie would be back any second and the toys had to get back to their original positions so Dolly wrapped up as quickly as possibly could. All Jessie made out was that the garden was strictly off limits after an old toy of Bonnie's had been taken a year ago.

She sighed sombrely, her mind elsewhere- things never seemed to work out between her and Buzz liked she wanted to, like she planned in her mind sometimes before going to sleep. She wondered what he thought of her now, his face had been so... sincere, so hopeless when she'd begun to talk...

Maybe he thought she had thought it was too fast... or not what she wanted...

The cowgirl shuffled after the rest of the party, who had begun to disperse towards the bed in time for Bonnie's arrival. She caught a glimpse of Buzz's foot disappearing over the top of the bed, her whole demeanour having lost a bit of its liveliness since yesterday, thoughts of last night playing heavily on her mind.

She clambered up the draws, drawing level with the side of the bed where most of the toys had already tucked themselves under the covers, Buzz included.

"They're back!" Woody called from the window, dropping down from the sill and skidding across the floor.

Jesssie's head snapped towards the window- and sure enough the family car was slowly pulling into the drive.

She let out a yelp when someone yanked her off the side table and dragged her onto the bed, enveloping her in the soft covers, their arms firmly wrapped around her.

She gazed up in shock to see Buzz carefully lean over her, offering a hand out to Woody who was already on the draw handles, and too pulled him up, "Quick Woody!"

Jessie sunk down into Buzz's arms a little more, trying to gauge his expression.

It was indifferent.

She opened her mouth, concerned, unsure of what exactly he was doing with his arms around her, "B-Buzz?"

"Bonnie left us like this." He offered in explanation, not even looking at her as Woody scrambled over the pair of them frantically to his place on the other side of the bed.

They all froze as the front door closed and Bonnie's rushed footsteps echoed down the hall, before she burst into her room excitedly.

"Hi guys!" She grinned, "I have to pack and I wanted to take some of you but mom said I might lose you!"

She turned serious for once, bounding over to the bed, "Now I don't want to lose any of you so I've decided to leave you guys here when I go on holidays! Anyways, if I leave you inside all the time on holidays it's not a holday!"

Bonnie looked at them, flustered, hands dramatically on her hips as she sighed in exaggeration, then set about packing her small suitcase, tearing about the room like a small hurricane.

It was evident to the toys she'd had some sugary cereal for breakfast as she was much more lively than she usually was.

When she'd dragged the suitcase out to the hallway and closed the door, with some difficulty, behind her, the toys came around, cautiously.

When the front door slammed closed and the car's engine kicked back into life, the toys sat up and watched as the car drove off.

Dolly smiled, "Should we get started?"

* * *

Jessie had joined all the other toys around the door to the bedroom, which was slightly ajar. She'd noticed how Buzz hadn't even looked at her whilst helping her down from the bed, nor when Bonnie had intially left the room.

She felt a sickness settle in the pit of her stomach every time she stole a glance at him, every time, he was not looking at her. His head was either bowed or he was gazing thoughtfully at the floor.

With a little regret, she realised shewouldn't get to talk to Buzz until much later, when the others had lost interest in the rest of the house and gone back to Bonnie's room, or dispersed around the rest of the house. Maybe then she could find him and... explain how she felt, talk to him for once instead of side stepping her own feelings like they'd both done for so long- him to afraid to say it in case she rejected him, her too afraid to have a weakness, for once.

She smiled sadly, glancing around, but to her surprise, Buzz was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Buzz had had more than enough time to mull over his thoughts. Why would Jessie even want him? _Him_? Out of everyone she could have... he didn't believe for one second she'd chose him. What was even remotely good about him?

A deep sadness washed over him as he stared up at the bookcase.

He could at least try.

He inhaled deeply, before leeting out along sigh, and began to climb.

* * *

"L," he muttered, picking the book back up and flicking through it, "L...o...there. Love...have a great affection for...feel sexual passion for... huh, wonder what that is... to enjoy something very much...fall in love... to become in love... make love to... have sexual intercourse with..."

Buzz scowled, having never heard such an expression before in his life. Flipping a few pages, he scanned the page he landed on, "S...ah, sexual intercourse- sexual act in which the male's pen...is is inserted into the female's vag... gine? Gina? Huh? What on earth?"

He flipped a few more pages, "Oh..."

The space toy slowly removed the book from his lap, looking down he said, "Well... I certainly don't have one of those."


	4. Revelations

Sorry it took awhile, I was at my grandparents' for a few days. I don't think I can update this for about another week, as you know it's results day on Tuesday! :O And then I'm jetting off with my lovely man for a few days in France :) I know it's long awaited, but I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is a little on the longer side :)

GPR

* * *

The tour went too painstakingly slow for Jessie (despite the fact their new home was only one floor) and before she knew it, darkness had purged the house of its light.

She had strained to think, throughout the entire tour, where on earth Buzz could have possibly gotten too. They'd done an entire sweep of the whole house, and everywhere she'd looked, he'd been nowhere. Half-heartedly, she figured he'd gone back to Bonnie's room, perhaps to have some time alone to himself… maybe even get away from her and think through his thoughts. Jessie hardly needed time to think- she'd already come to a decision, and now her feelings just seemed to be a heavy burden on her shoulders that she desperately wanted to shake off. With every passing second, those words at the forefront of her mind screamed louder and louder at her until she could no longer ignore them- her attention was solely fixated on Buzz.

Woody had noticed her distracted and subdued persona earlier on in the day, but had tactfully kept his reservations to himself- that was until he asked her a direct question, and she appeared to not have heard him.

Worriedly, he scowled and waved a hand in front of her face, "Jessie?"

"Huh?" she jumped slightly, her eyes focused on him instead of thin air, somewhat taken aback.

"Are you okay? You seem to be elsewhere today." He raised his eyebrows at her, hands on hips, waiting for an answer like he usually did.

Jessie merely shrugged, "I uh… I'm not having such a good day."

It was Woody's turn to look fairly surprised- it took a lot of dire happenings for Jessie to not have a good day.

"What's up?" he asked as the rest of the group, unaware of their converse, continued down the hall to Bonnie's room, "You wanna talk?"

"I um…" she sighed heavily, biting her lip at the next few words to spill out of her mouth, "yeah, but I don't think you're quite the right person to talk to about this."

He looked a little affronted, "Buzz?"

She simply nodded. She didn't want to spill out the contents of her heart to Woody, not when he was still aching from the loss of Bo; it wasn't fair to bring up all those old feelings he had when he'd only just managed to hide them away.

Jessie had to admit, she'd never really gotten well with the porcelain figure. Bo was too feminine and a little too uptight for Jessie's liking. She'd preferred the company of Woody and Buzz, who had happily played rough with her over the years. Perhaps it was because she was so delicate and fragile that Bo always watched from the sidelines. Jessie could forgive her for that, but somehow she'd just found their personalities didn't really mix- they talked and all, but Bo had different tastes (she found Woody handsome, something which Jessie failed to see completely) to her cowgirl companion.

She wished she hadn't been sold though, even if the air was somewhat awkward between them when they were left alone together, both of them trying to think of something that might possibly interest the other. The image of Woody sitting forlornly on the window sill for days still haunted her. It ached to see her friend destroyed, and if anything, she wished to avoid bring up the subject of Bo at all costs.

"I'm sorry Woody."

"Don't be," he reasoned, smiling sadly, having understood it was a private affair between her and Buzz, "I'm here if you wanna talk. Always remember that."

His eyes held a severe deepness to them she'd never really noticed before.

"I will."

She watched him carefully as he ambled away after the other toys, catching up with Buttercup, who he began an animated discussion with, gesticulating wildly.

The cowgirl stood there a few more minutes, watching their retreating backs before looking around, her mind once again set on finding the elusive space toy- she hardly expected to find him cross-legged on the bed of Bonnie's parents, watching the glaring TV absentmindedly.

It had grown dark quickly, and taken her sometime to trace him.

"Buzz?" she questioned reservedly, her eyes falling on his serene face as her neck craned up to look at him. She could see that he heard her, but there was a definite air of sorrow surrounding him- reluctantly she felt it wash over herself.

Clambering up the bed post, gripping the bed sheets for support, she scrambled up onto the foot of the bed.

"Buzz?" Jessie asked again. He turned to look at her momentarily, and she caught a glimpse of pain on his features. She began to slowly crawl on all fours over to where he sat, hugging her legs underneath her when she cam to a standstill, still continuing to stare at him intently.

"Buzz, please talk to me…" she began to grow desperate, wishing he'd just look at her, utter a single word… anything.

His mouth opened as if to say something, but it closed gradually, and he continued to stare at the muted TV.

"I… we need to talk…" she watched him hesitantly, "Buzz…last night… I… I've waited so long to just… _feel_ that, y'know?"

His silence was his reply.

"Ten years I've waited for you to even… _hold_ me… and then, all at once you're holdin' me and kissin' me and… it felt like a dream slowly coming true Buzz," Jessie's eyes slid closed as she ran through the images of him on top of her again, trying to remember what it even felt like, having his soft lips all across her plastic skin, "Buzz I… I love you…"

She opened her eyes, catching Buzz's as he held her stare. His gaze was pained. He'd longed to hear her say that, longed himself to say it to her… and now he realised just how little that could really mean.

They were just words.

At the end of the day, they were just toys, a child's plaything. They weren't meant to love, marry, grow up, have kids… they weren't even supposed to be alive…

He avoided her gaze, shifting it to the ground, "Jessie… I've… I've loved you for a long time."

"Then why's nothin' ever happened between us Buzz?" she stared at him incredulously, "Not even when we were goin to die did you let me know how you felt… not really."

That stung him. He regretted it deeply- he knew holding her hand could never have been enough.

"What if we'd died Buzz? Huh?" Jessie snapped angrily, "What if I died never knowin'?"

"I-"

"Ten years I've been in love with you," she brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them close, "Ten god damn years and it's been a misery."

"I know." He simply said.

If she could have cried, she would have. Instead, she simply buried her face in her knees.

"I'm sorry Jessie…" his face contorted in anguish, his eyes shut- head in his hands.

"You're _sorry_ are you?" she hissed bitterly, "_Now_ you're sorry? Sorry for never doing _anything_?"

"In my defence I don't remember _you_ ever making a move." He spat, resentment growing inside him.

"Oh, so now it's _my_ entire fault?" She stumbled to her feet angrily, glaring down at him.

He shot to his own feet, giving her a similar heated look, "No, Jessie. I apologised."

"Yeah, well… sometimes sorry's not good enough."

She whipped around, beginning to stalk off.

"You wanna talk about not good enough?" he cried furiously, "You wanna talk about sorry not being good enough when all these years I've never thought of myself as good enough for you? When I always believed I was inferior to you- inferior to Woody, a god damn toy who was made to be your sole partner. There's millions of me out there, Jessie, you can take your pick, but there's only one you. Do you know how degraded I know feeling that? All these years I've known I've never been good enough. I spent ten god damn years trying, again and again, to tell you how I felt but I always believed it was unrequited love. Why on earth would you love me? I'm just plastic; I'm just a toy, one of millions of Buzz Lightyears."

He grabbed her passionately by the shoulders, shaking her frantically, his eyes filled with torment, "I knew I could never tell you, so I dreamt for years and years of showing you how much I loved you- but I've always known I never could either! We're just toys Jessie, how ever much I wished, I knew I could never make love to you, or give you a child! I dreamt of sweeping you off of your feet like in those movies Andy watched- I dreamt of making love to you to show you… but…"

His striking blue eyes fell to the ground, his head sinking low, "…We're just toys Jessie."

The cowgirl's bewildered eyes stayed on the space toy, his face distorted with emotional turmoil.

"You…" she whispered hoarsely, "You… wanted to make love… to me…?"

Both of them slipped into a sullen silence as his eyes met hers.

Jessie full well understood what he had meant by that term. As Andy had grown older, they had learned more about the adult world, their naivety slowly slipping away with their owner's as he'd bought films- films the toys had unwittingly watched in fascination at such a bizarre and alien concept. She had never known how it worked, but now she understood it was something only humans could experience- like the joy of having a child or crying or eating or breathing…

"We're just toys Jessie…" he murmured, "I never believed you would love me back… and… it got to the point where I figured, what was the point in even telling you when I thought you wouldn't return my feelings? What was the point when we're not even supposed to love? We're just toys…"

"No Buzz…" she breathed, her hand grazing his cheek.

He shivered slightly at her touch.

"But-" he began, eyes closed as her thin fingers began to trail along his lips.

"Shhh." It was barely audible, but he ceased talking.

Buzz Lightyear, for the first time in his existence, felt himself go weak at the knees as Jessie's arms twisted around his neck. The heat of her soft body burning through his bulky frame of plastic caused a flushed heat to rise in his cheeks and ears, and the gentle grazing of her nose against his jaw made him moan slightly in unadulterated bliss.

His hands slid down to her waist ever so slowly, before enveloping her in his strong embrace as her lips began to caress the tender spot below his jaw line.

Ever so carefully, her lips worked their way up to his chin…cheek… and then she gently caught his bottom lip between hers.

Tenderly, their lips began to move together, slowly at first.

Then Jessie wanted nothing but him- nothing but to kiss him and to be as close as she could be to him, and then something she never felt previously gripped her very core- passion.

Both Buzz's wings and eyes popped open in shock when Jessie's tongue slid along his, and her lips started to attack his as lust began to take hold of her.

He wanted to say something at first, pull away even, this wasn't something he knew about at all- but before he knew it she had him pinned down on the bed.

Jessie pulled away swiftly, her lips and tongue finding his purple bud for an ear, sending a whole new different wave of sensations through his already quivering body.

"Oh Buzz…" her soft moan sent him reeling, and before long he'd flipped her off of him began his own assault on her body.

He didn't know if a toy could even experience the same feelings as humans when they made love, but he sure as hell could give it a go.


	5. Late Night

Hi :) thought I'd upload a chapter before I went off to France on Thursday :) I might upload another until I go, depends on how I feel. As you know, it was results day today, I was one of the early birds (along with my man) who got there early, and we're quite pleased with them :)

I hope you enjoy this one, I thought about not writing it, and then writing it, and then compromised, deciding Toys simply can't experience sexual things... not in the way we do at least, but Buzz and Jessie give it a go. The next chapter, you'll be glad to hear, will contain some serious M rated stuff thanks to some advice from our old friend Woody to Buzz ;)

GPR

* * *

The world seemed hushed, sedated in a sense, as though it had been lulled into a deep sleep against its will, but had succumbed- too weak to resist. All was quiet, the majority of life dead to the world as the darkness had purged the land of light.

The moon was a brilliant orb of silver, shining brightly into the room through the open window and illuminating the stretch of floor space at the foot of the bed. The breeze was gentle, almost non existent, as it flowed softly into the room beyond; the transparent curtains fluttering idly as the wind slid past, causing a soft whisper to arise that sounded like two lovers murmuring sweet nothings into the night.

The bed sheets, scrunched and creased to the point where small hills were forming here and there, moved gently in a rhythmic fashion.

A soft groan was the only sound the house's walls had heard since sunset.

His fingers trailed up the length of her side, tracing the delicate stitching which kept her intact; pressing his lips desperately to the plastic of her neck, a wanton desire kept pent up inside of him for so long began to unravel itself.

She murmured meaningless noises with every caress of his lips, every glancing touch of his fingers, every heavy movement his body made against hers as he silently moved about, engrossing himself in every inch of her.

Jessie made an inexplicable sound when his fingers began to tease the hem of the yellow stitching at her breast. It was almost guttural, as though a primeval yearning had been aroused in her.

Buzz kept his eyes firmly closed. He wanted to savour every fleeting touch, every kiss- he wanted to remember exactly how it felt to send her reeling into this unexplainable state of bliss after all this time…

He was taken by surprise when she pushed against him heavily, causing him (somewhat awkwardly as his wings had been left open, both of them having lost themselves in the moment) to fall alongside her.

His eyes flew open in time for him to see her darkened face appear before his, her gentle eyes scanning his.

It was only then Buzz really noticed he was panting, and quite significantly. Something he'd never quite felt before rose inside of him as she slid a leg over his hips, her eyes still firmly planted on his as she straddled him. He felt his heart pounding hard against the plastic encasing of his chest as Jessie slowly lent forward.

She didn't quite know what possessed her. Perhaps it was the thought of last night, wherein she succumbed completely to his caresses, and just lay there; taking everything he had to offer with slight disbelief that led her to take the lead. It took two to tango, as the saying goes, and Jessie wasn't about to let him get away with turning her to pile of cloth, quivering with every touch he gave her without doing the same to him.

She lent forward until her entire body was pressed against his, her nose carefully outlining the purple bump of his ear until he let out a soft groan, his arms sliding around her waist, his fingers entangling themselves in the end of her braid.

He was slightly shocked when he felt her teeth playfully pull at his bottom lip. Buzz never liked playing too rough with Jessie, but she always tested those waters- he figured it was in her nature. In a way, he enjoyed it, and he assumed she did too when he occasionally got rough…

He watched as her eyes fluttered closed as her lips barely grazed his jawbone.

"Oh Jess-" he murmured.

He let out a yelp as he wings abruptly retracted- Jessie merely squeaked in shock, her hands grasping her chest as she bolted upright.

Buzz seized the moment, his strong hands planted on her hips as he rolled them over, pinning her against the bed, his hips between her legs.

"Finally…" he growled, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head.

Her wide eyes searched his momentarily, her heart furiously pounding against her chest, wishing he'd just take her then and there- that he'd just take her in a lust filled haze of passion.

Their eyes remained locked for a few passing moments.

And then it happened, taking her completely by surprise, mainly because she half expected him to ram himself to her, judging by the passion oozing from him.

It surprised her he was so gentle.

Jessie felt the smooth surface between Buzz's hips slowly glide across the soft cloth between her legs.

It wasn't how she expected it at all. It was unusual, bizarre even, feeling something being there when nothing had really touched her there before- not in this way at least.

Buzz felt it too. He hadn't really expected it- he'd planned on just carrying out the actions… just rocking back and forth gently, as though they were making love… as though they could…

"You okay?" he breathed, millimetres from her face, a little concerned at her doe eyed expression.

She whimpered slightly as he ceased moving, taking them both by surprise.

"Jessie?"

"Don't stop, please…" her eyes flickered shut.

He moved against her once again, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

The feeling remained strange to both of them. It felt neither particularly earth shattering, nor bad.

It felt of _something_. In a way, it was exciting to both of them- it was something neither had experienced with another toy, neither had they ever really felt themselves being touched in such a way before.

Buzz kept at a constant rocking motion until he felt Jessie growing limper and limper beneath him.

Sure enough, he recognised the gentle breathing, and tentatively pulled himself off her, sliding a protective arm around her as he snuggled into the pillow.

It irked him somewhat that it felt only slightly differently to a touch of the hand, touch of the waist… it saddened him he could never really give her that kind of satisfaction and pleasure.

He lay there for awhile, gazing lovingly at her slumped, exhausted frame.

How come kissing aroused this unusual feeling inside of him? One which drove him mad, made him make involuntary sounds and shake to his very core? Why did kisses do the exact same to her? And yet… attempting to make love to her had barely any effect on their physical states?

It continued to bug him all night.

The only thing he really could do was talk to a toy who already knew about relationships, someone who had experience with this kind of thing and probably knew something Buzz was clueless about.

Thinking about having such a conversation with Woody brought a blush to Buzz's cheeks.

He could already imagine it now…

Quite frankly he didn't really want to know what Woody and Bo had done in their spare time.

Another thought occurred to him which almost made him curse…

"_Hi Woody… I was thinking of sleeping with your younger sister and I was wondering how…_"


End file.
